


[podfic] voyeur

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Campfires, Dwarven Culture, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Pre-Relationship, Quest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bilbo is weirded out by how unusually close Fili and Kili. Written for a prompt on The Hobbit kink meme on LJ."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [voyeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641400) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** sibling incest, spoilers for the 2012 movie

**Length:** 00:21:18  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_voyeur_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
